Printing devices for high volume production printing typically receive color data in printer CMYK color spaces. The printer CMYK color spaces are typically different from source CMYK color spaces. Without color characterization, the colors outputted by the printing devices are often inaccurate. One approach to correct these types of inaccuracies is to convert the source CMYK color space to a destination CMYK color space that is compatible with the printing device on which the data is to be outputted.
Various types of printing devices print K-only grayscale (also referred herein as K-only) content differently. In some applications, the K-only grayscale content is to be printed using only black ink, which guarantees neutral balance and substantially reduces printing costs. In printing black text and black line-art contents, using K-only printing may achieve higher print throughput and sharper edges. However, composite CMYK colors may be used to print the K-only grayscale content in relatively light (bright) color regions to improve smoothness of lighter tones. In standard ICC color management, input K-only grayscale content is converted to a profile connection space (PCS) and then to an output CMYK color space. As a result, under standard ICC color management techniques, K-only grayscale content is unable to be mapped to K-only output grayscales, which often results in higher printing costs and less robust neutral balance.